the_unwantedfandomcom-20200214-history
Rules
These are the rules that you must follow at the Unwanted Wiki. * No vandalism allowed. * No porn or graphic images, content or links allowed. Admins decide what fits into this context and what doesn´t. * Swearing is allowed as long as it's not directed at someone in a bad way and do not Abuse it * Moderators/Admins who abuse their rights will be demoted or suspended. * Admins/Mods will have to be chosen by all The Current people with Right's not just Jade it will also have to go through Troy & Sassy * Everyone must abide by the rules on this page or be punished. * Trolling is not allowed. * Spamming is not allowed, either on the wiki or on chat. * Don´t show any depressive behavior and do not whine or moan, ect. We want to create a friendly place, not otherwise.,and if you fail to listen to reason you will Be banned/Kick and this will be Non- negotiable * You can solve any problem that you might have but do it in the least dramatic way. On chat, we prefer you to do so in Private Message with the other elements or in main chat by causing the least drama possible. On the wiki, you can do so in messages, once again in the least dramatic way. Evade blogs and forums in these cases. Finally, solve problems from other wikis on the respective wikis, not here. * Do not abuse caps. * Do not complain after you get banned or blocked. However, you may ask the reason for your ban/block and eventually discuss it, if allowed. If you show any disrespect, demands or bad attitude, your ban may be extended. * Do not harass any users or admins/mods. * Have the correct user conduct. Be friendly, helpful and kind and do not insult, disrespect or attack fellow users. Do no try to test admin´s and chat mods´s most patience/limits, instigate fights or irritate others, ect. * There Will Only be Three people who will have Rights Troy,Sassy and Jade Do not ask For rights because you will Not Get Them * If you get banned do not cry To Sassy,Jade or Troy Because that will not work * NO more pulling the Friend Card if you get banned it's because you deserved it * If you cause Constant Problems in chat You will be Blocked this will Also be Non Negotiable *do Not whine and Cry about other users they have every to right be on chat just like You do,if you don't like them just don't speak to them or reply to anything they say in main don't say smart Stuff to them if you don't want them saying smart Stuff To you plain and simple *if you are fighting with user and a chat mod ask you nicely to stop and you refuse to you will be kicked /Banned for a week so will the other user * No more Excuses will be allowed * Do not ask a mod or admin to kick/ban someone, if you do you'll get a verbal warning if you continue to ask then you will be kicked.